Insanity Only Goes One Direction
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: Another angsty fic! Yep, instead of an icky romance fic, it's an insanity fic! In this one, Link goes insane and commits suicide. There will be several chapters, and each chapter will center on a different character's thoughts on Link's suicide.Darkness,
1. Default Chapter

Cerena: Hehe... I love to write Angst... This is gonna be the motherload of all angst....  
In this fic, Link goes insane (no surprise) and commits suicide (Please don't be mad at me, Link lovers! Just repeat over and over "this is just a fic, this is just a fic") This will be a chaptered story, and each chapter will be in a different person's POV about Link's suicide. The first POV is, of course, Link.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Insanity Has Only One Road  
  
By: Ganondorf. No, really. (just kidding. It's by me, Crestaria 'Cerena' Montanyu, but with the amount of flames this is sure to trigger, I might as well be Ganondorf.)  
  
  
There is absolutely nothing worth living for.  
  
I walk up the steps to the Temple of Time.  
  
I'm filled with too many poisoned memories.  
  
They slowly...  
  
Little by little...  
  
Lead me to insanity.  
  
I am filled with tear-ridden grief, and nobody understands how I feel.  
  
Insanity only goes in one direction...  
  
I slowly open the door to the Temple.  
  
Why did I have to be the Hero of Time?  
  
Zelda could've done fine on her own...  
  
Everybody I loved has been taken away from me.  
  
I walk slowly to the alter where the stones are.  
  
I have seen people die, slowly in front of me, asking me to help them, to rescue them, to relieve the pain...  
  
But I couldn't help...  
  
And the only way to put them out of their misery was to kill them quickly.  
  
I have seen women and children beaten to death...  
  
Men tortured...  
  
And I was unable to help them.  
  
I have seen the pain-ridden faces of the frozen Zoras...  
  
But I couldn't help them.  
  
I've seen children and animals starve to death, their parents either killed, or have run away, leaving their children behind.  
  
And I couldn't help them.  
  
I have stared at the face of Death so many times...  
  
And it's truly an ugly thing.  
  
I have seen people's blood being drunk, turning them into ReDeads...  
  
And I couldn't help them.  
  
ReDeads and Poes were people once... They had to sell their souls to the Devil in order to protect their children....  
  
But their children died anyway.  
  
And I couldn't help them.  
  
I've seen enemies mutating dogs, turning them into Wolfos, which I had to kill.  
  
I've seen my Kokiri friends being eaten alive...  
  
And I couldn't help them.  
  
My life is worthless...  
  
I've seen....  
  
Mido, when he tried to protect his people from a rabid Wolfos, he was eaten alive. The wolfos slashed at him with his claws, and ate him slowly. Mido was screaming with intense pain.  
  
I was able to kill the Wolfos, but still...  
  
Mido was dead, and the Kokiri blamed me for it.  
  
I could've killed the Wolfos sooner, and have saved Mido, but...  
  
I was too afraid.  
  
I've seen Saria being taken over by a poe, and she was kicking and screaming until...  
  
The poe took over, and there was silence...  
  
Deadly silence.   
  
I knew the poe was going to do that...  
  
But I didn't know how to stop it...  
  
Saria still lives, and the poe is gone...  
  
But sometimes, she has these uncontrollable seisures, and that point, she is empty.  
  
If you look in her eyes while she's having these seisures, all you can see is the back of her head. There's nothing in there.  
  
I've seen Malon being beaten over and over by Ingo.  
  
I've seen her eyes, those empty blue eyes...  
  
All the hope and livliness in them is dead.  
  
I've seen the kid chasing cuccos in the Hyrule market place, being chased by a ReDead.  
  
The ReDead was once her mother...  
  
The ReDead caught the kid, and started sucking her soul out.  
  
And all the while, the kid was kicking and screaming until...  
  
She fell limp to the ground, dead.  
  
I've seen one of my Kokiri friends enter Saria's Temple...  
  
I followed him, just in time to see that he had run into a Skulltula.  
  
The Skulltula...  
  
He bit the Kokiri's head off, and swallowed it.  
  
I saw the blood well out, and the Kokiri's head screaming, although it was no longer attached.  
  
Blood, blood everywhere...  
  
And I had to be there to see it.  
  
Where there was once water, there is now a stream of blood.  
  
Where there was once sunshine, there is now rain.  
  
Where there was once happiness, there is now despair and grief.  
  
Where there was once pleasure, there is now intense pain.  
  
I can't take it anymore...  
  
I swing the holy blade in a wide circle, and fling it to the other side of the room.  
  
I take a small bottle out, and drink it in one gulp...  
  
Darkness is closing all around me...  
  
I am able to join the ranks of the dead...  
  
I am no longer able to feel the pain.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Cerena: AAAAAACCCCKKK!!! It will get better later on, I promise!! If you must flame me, include it in a review. All flames will be used to roast Zelda.  
  



	2. Saria's Side

Cerena: MWAHAHAH!!! I'm back with more darkness...Just so you know, the effect I'm trying to create here is a fuzzy, spur-of-the-moment image from Link's point of view, and then make that image clearer as each character muses abbout Link's death. Don't ask. Anyways, this is from Saria's POV, and boy can she swear,hence the R rating. This chapter is based on "Not Just A Game," so if you read that, then this will make a lot more sense.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Insanity Only Has One Road part 2  
  
By: Crestaria 'Cerena' Montanyu.  
  
I stared in wide eyed shock at the messenger.  
  
"Link...Dead?" I ask him numbly.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We think it was suicide."   
  
I guess I lost it at that point.  
  
About two months ago, a poe possesed me.   
  
Nothing serious happened...  
  
Except for the fact that the poe 'ate' a part of me.  
  
When that part is supposed to appear...Well, since I don't have it....  
  
I have seizures.  
  
It's so scary when I have seizures...  
  
I almost go to another dimension...  
  
It's like...dying...  
  
Link thought it was all his fault.  
  
I don't see why, though, he's the one who saved me...  
  
And now...he's gone.  
  
Because of me?  
  
Because of guilt.  
  
"Ma'am! Are you OK?' The messenger was shaking me, picking me up.  
  
I sort of float back to reality.  
  
"I'm fine!" I snapped. "I need to be alone."  
  
Which you left me for seven years, and now you will for the rest of my life.  
  
I run to the inside of my Temple, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
My best friend...gone...  
  
I suddenly run back out.  
  
"Excuse me, mister, could you take me to him?" I ask loudly at the retreating back of the messenger.  
  
He smiled. "Of course"  
  
He and I walk to the Temple of Time in silence, I guess because of the scowl that covered my face.  
  
He smiled. How could he smile at a time like this?  
  
Ganon is gone.  
  
Yet, peace hasn't returned. Why?  
  
"HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR YOU!!" I shout, unconsolable.  
  
"AND YOU GO ON ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!!"   
  
"THE...HERO...OF...TIME...IS...DEAD!!!" I scream, being heard all over Hyrule practically.  
  
My cries shocked the messenger half to death, and he took off on a run.  
  
I don't care, however, and I storm through the marketplace.  
  
It's quiet, but I don't notice. My Temple is even quieter.  
  
I storm in through the doors of the Temple of Time, and a terrible sight awaits me.  
  
Link...is truly dead.  
  
His skin is a pale blue, and by his side is a small bottle.  
  
I pick it up...  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!!! SUICIDE BY MAD DEKU-SCRUB POISON?!?!" I hit the floor with my foot, flinging the bottle of deadly poison over to the far wall where the Master sword rests.  
  
I look at him, disgust in my face.  
  
"DAMN IT!! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!!!" I storm, half throwing a tantrum, half having a seizure.  
  
"YOU PROMISED, YOU IDIOT, AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE AGAIN!! AND THIS TIME, YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!!!" I screamed with pain, tears staining my dress.  
  
I kick him many times with my foot.  
  
Only then do I notice a small note.  
  
I pick it up, and read it.  
  
'To Whomever reads this:  
  
I'm sorry for any inconvinience my death may have caused. The Hero of Time is not indestructable; none of us can withstand the poisoned stream of memories caused by flowing time. I'm sorry.  
  
-Link'  
  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! I DON'T CARE HOW UPSET AND GRIEVED YOU WERE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT LEAVING!! IF YOU SAY NONE OF US CAN STAND IT, THEN WHY THE HELL AM I STANDING HERE?!?!"  
  
I fall to my knees, the note floating to the floor. I stare at it a moment, then tear it to shreds.  
  
"You could've just talked to me... Or Zelda, or any of the sages, they would've helped you. But... I don't think you deserve the Triforce of Courage anymore, Link. This was the time you needed to have courage the most, but you failed. I'm sorry. No...I'M NOT!!! YOU DESTROYED OUR FRIENDSHIP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I collapse to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"You-you promised you wouldn't leave me again..." Painful memories flash through my head.  
  
"Now what is there to keep me alive?" I slowly fall into a seizure, and I cross into the other world forever.  
  
"Goodbye. See you in hell."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Geez, who knew such an innocent-looking girl knew such language? It's short, I know, but the next chapters should be better. And yes, Saria died. Ack... I think this is my darkest fic yet... 


	3. Malon's Side/ What Happened to Epona?

Cerena: I'm still on my dark streak... BE WARNEd, this has cursing, blood, and evil things. Expect no mercy. But don't expect Zelda to live. And don't expect that everyone lives.  
*****************************************************************************************  
Insanity Only Has One Road part 3  
(Malon's POV)  
  
I dropped the brush I was using to groom my horses, staring at the messenger before me.  
  
"Ma'am, I was sent to inform you that Master Link is dead."  
  
"About time..." I mutter under my breath.   
  
Is it truly my fault that I hate his guts?  
  
Sure, I'm nice to him and everything, but it was politeness.  
  
Everyone assumes that I have a crush on him or something.  
  
But they also assumed that the world was flat. What do we truly know nowadays?  
  
"I was also sent to inform you that Saria is dead." The messenger went on, droning as if he didn't care.  
  
Saria?  
  
Poor girl...  
  
I saw her once, when she ventured out of her home, inquiring for Link.  
  
She was shaking like crazy, looking as if she might faint any second.  
  
I invited her to rest, but she declined, saying that the Kokiri were in danger, and that they needed Link's help immediantly.  
  
I heard that later that day she was possessed by one of those poes that live out in Hyrule field when Ganondorf took over.  
  
I pick up my brush, and continue grooming the horses, my brows scrunched together in thought.  
  
"How did Link and Saria die?" I ask suddenly, piercing the silence that hung in the air.  
  
"Link died of suicide..." I threw down my brush, startling the horses.  
  
"And Saria isn't dead, per se. She's just an empty shell. Investigators think it is a reaction to what Link had done."  
  
Than Link is a murderer.  
  
How dare he?  
  
And he claims that he's the Hero of Time.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Needing some space to think, I saddle one of the horses quickly, galloping past the surprised messenger.  
  
Where I'm going, I'm not sure.  
  
I just need to think.  
  
I press the horse into a spanking trot.  
  
The sun is out, but the thoughts in my head are anything but sunny.  
  
Saria died because Link died?  
  
And Link killed himself.  
  
How dare he?  
  
How dare he cuase an innocent girl to die?  
  
How dare he abandon our country?  
  
He might as well have been slain by Ganondorf.  
  
I stop the horse, realizing that I was at the entrance to the Temple of Time.  
  
I hesitantly goin, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Investigators are everywhere, and there is a great pool of blood where two bodies lay.  
  
One I recognize almost immediantly.  
  
The green haired girl, Saria, is laying there, twitching, and repeating the same thing over and over like a broken machine.  
  
"See you in hell. See you in hell. See you in hell." Over and over... It's very unsettling.  
  
I make my way past the police, and I kneel down next to Saria.  
  
There's fear and remorse in her eyes...  
  
Did she want to die?  
  
Or was she somehow forced to stop living?  
  
I shiver, as I look at the corpse that must be Link.  
  
Blood is still flowing out of his mouth, although I heard that he died two days ago.  
  
His arms and legs seem mutated, shriveled and splotchy...  
  
Like a Deku Baba?!?!  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" I shriek, startling the people in the Temple of Time.  
  
You see, Deku Baba poison is very rare.  
  
And for some reason, it only works for people who have no reason to die.  
  
"YOU IRRESPONSILE MURDERER!" I kick his head, sending it flying across the room.  
  
It was a very gross sight, but I did not care.  
  
"I HOPE THAT YOU ARE IN HELL, YOU BASTARD!" But I hope that Saria isn't...  
  
"YOU ABANDONED EVERYBODY!" My voice startles my horse.  
  
And I suddenly have a very bad thought.  
  
What about...  
  
Epona?  
  
I jump on the horse, extremely anxious to find the filly of my mother's horse.  
  
I gave her to Link, because... Because...  
  
Why did I give her to Link?  
  
I know Epona seemed attached to him...  
  
And Dad said we couldn't afford to keep her...  
  
And I was anxious to find her a good home...  
  
But why did I give her to him, of all people?  
  
I know she was also fond of a boy that lived down in Kakariko village, who owned a pasture and everything...  
  
Why didn't I give Epona to him?  
  
I play Epona's song over and over again, tears streaming down my face as I realize that she's not coming.  
  
Destiny is so cruel...  
  
I hear a faint whinny behind me...  
  
But it is just my imagination.  
  
Where is my beloved horse?  
  
Where is the horse that holds the key to my happiness?  
  
Where is the horse that holds the key to my life?  
*********************************************************************************************  
---2 weeks later---  
  
I found her...  
  
I found my baby.  
  
"DAMN YOU, LINK!!" I cry to the moon, tears staining my dress.  
  
I found her...  
  
Dead.  
  
Nothing but bones.  
  
I knew that she has died before Link had died.  
  
I know that she was starved...  
  
Lonely...  
  
Just like I am.  
  
Why did I give my Epona to Link?  
  
Why did I hand over my life to Link?  
  
Wolfos had found the half-dead horse, and ate her.  
  
Ate my horse.  
  
Ate the love of my life.  
  
Ate my only memory of my mother.  
  
Is it a coincidence that my mother died from Wolfos?  
  
Or is it cruel fate?  
  
And Link wasn't there.  
  
Link was never there.  
  
Where was he all of the times we needed him?  
  
Sure, he saved us from Ganondorf...  
  
But where was he when a friend needed him?  
  
No, he thought the princess was more important.  
  
I fall to my knees, my arms wrapped around the bones of my beloved beauty.  
  
It's cold out, but I don't notice.  
  
I notice a pendant around Epona's neck bones.  
  
I pull it out, discovering that it was one of Link's medallions.  
  
I tremble with rage at the mention of Link at my mind.  
  
If Link wasn't already dead, I would've killed him.  
  
Instead, I can only do the next best thing.  
  
I walk out of the meadow where Epona had died, running towards the Temple of Time.  
  
The winds howl against me, refusing to let me do the thing that would let my soul rest in peace.  
  
"Do we truly need another person dead?" they whisper, echoing my thoughts.  
  
No, we don't.  
  
Hyrule has seen enough tragedy.  
  
They don't want me dead as well.  
  
I will not abandon my life...  
  
I throw open the doors to the Temple of Time.  
  
The doors slam shut behind me as I enter, my hatred sending sparks out into the night.  
  
I kneel down next to Link, removing all of his weapons and medallions.  
  
But...  
  
What's this?  
  
Something behind me fall down, shattering, causing me to turn around in surprise.  
  
What is this?  
  
The lovely Triforce of courage....  
  
Has shattered.  
  
Our kingdom is scarred forever.  
  
Has Link killed the Goddess of Courage, Fayore?  
  
Has Link killed us all?  
  
Link isn't the Hero of Time...  
  
He is the casualty of insanity.  
  
Was it truly his fault, though?  
  
Or was it Destiny that Hyrule was bound to fall?  
  
It's no matter.  
  
Link is still a murderer.  
  
I tear the Forest Medallion from his neck, causing more blood to well out.  
  
Blood, blood everywhere, always a drop to spare...  
  
In war...  
  
Was this the bleeding of all of us inside?  
  
Or was this the hidden blood of Link's foes that were destroyed by his hand?  
  
I don't care. I hope his soul is tortured for the rest of eternity, for doing this to all of us.  
  
I give one, final kick to Link's corpse, and carefully place the Medallion in Saria's hand.  
  
Her repeating words were silenced, and she closed her eyes forever, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
She had truly died in peace.  
  
The Medallion glows, and a faint whisper seems to be heard...  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
The Medallion finally stopped glowing, and slowly grew duller and duller until it could barely be recognised.  
  
I have done my part...  
  
But..  
  
What about Epona?  
  
I fall to the floor, crying and sobbing.  
  
Never again...  
  
Never again will Hyrule truly be at peace.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Cerena: I think that this is a little bit better than my last chapter, but not by much. This story will have a happy ending, I will promise you that... Please review! Only two more chapters to go... 


End file.
